


Another Chance

by niquess



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Dad Steve, F/M, Future Fic, Good Loki, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Superfamily, Time Travel, dad tony, future kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they all ran in – dressed to the nines with their weapons at the ready, they were unprepared for what they saw. <br/>Standing before them was five kids. Steve skidded to a halt, his familiar shield held by his side<br/>“who are you?” Steve asked in his Captain America voice, stepping forward in front of the Avengers so as to assess the situation and protect his teammates simultaneously. <br/>“My name is Jason Stark, son of Tony Stark. And these are my siblings, Maria, Sarah, James and Nat” he confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A unexpected visitor

The security system Tony had attached to the Avengers Tower begun to blare, resulting in Steve calling for the Avengers to assemble. Jarvis pointed them towards the point of focus, which was on the main common room. As they all ran in – dressed to the nines with their weapons at the ready, they were unprepared for what they saw.

Standing before them was five kids. Steve skidded to a halt, his familiar shield held by his side.

“what?” Tony blurted out. The kids looked up in unison, smiling at the sight of Tony, then slowly losing the happiness as they took in the rest of the Avengers, faces filled with sadness.

“who are you?” Steve asked in his Captain America voice, stepping forward in front of the Avengers so as to assess the situation and protect his teammates simultaneously.

The eldest teenager stood to his full height, face devoid of emotion as he stepped forward. “captain rogers” he nodded formally, “we are here because we need safety, safety only the avengers can offer us. These are my siblings, I’m the eldest” he told them. Steve looked at his face, noticing the sincerity. He looked back to the avengers, checking to make sure they were safe.

Tony stepped forward.

“what’s your name kid?” he asked to the eldest. The boy winced at the question from tony, took in a deep breath and replied.

“My name is Jason Stark, son of Tony Stark. And these are my siblings, Maria, Sarah, James and Nat” he confessed.

Tony’s eyes widened, and he let out a laugh. “no way, sorry kid but you aren’t mine. I would know if I had _one_ kid, let alone _five_!” he exclaimed in laughter.

“I’m not joking. Jarvis, analyse our blood components. There’s enough of it on the floor to assure my claims” he commanded, briefly looking up at the ceiling. It was only then that Steve noticed all children were covered in blood, some seemingly their own and some not.

“whose blood is that?” he asked them, unable to stop himself stepping forward and checking on them.

“I don’t – I don’t think you want to know the answer to that” the boy – Jason answered, his eyes watering and his words hesitant.

“why?” Steve asked him.

“because the avengers are dying” the little girl said, huddled in the centre of the room, eyes streaming with tears as she peeked her head out of the group of younger kids.

“What?” Bruce asked them, face compassionate.

“Jarvis said that the percentage of the world surviving is 0.00001%” she told them. The avengers all gasped, unable to believe that the world where these kids was from was under attack.

“so dad decided to bring us here” another child spoke up, this boy looked identical to tony. Dark hair and eyes, shining with wet tears and hidden strength.

“I don’t- I don’t know what to say” Steve was shocked. “I, I’m not sure what the consequences of you being here is. I’m not – science” he turned to look at Tony stark, who was staring at the kids with horror.

“where are the avengers of your time?” he asked them cautiously.

Jason’s eyes flickered over the avengers, unable to ever really stay.

“we were attacked a few hours ago, a worldwide attack. The whole of Africa and Asia have been wiped out – completely, gone. We – the, the bad guy, let’s say” he grinned sarcastically, “came to the tower. He – he tried to take us. We fought and, well Captain America was the first to go” he told them, head down as tears begun to fall from his face.

“what?” this time the shocked gasp was from Bucky, who had appeared from the lower floors. He wasn’t sanctioned to go on missions with them, but he obviously couldn’t resist.

“he told Tony to run, to get us to safety. He fought for as long as he could, but he- he eventually didn’t make it” Jason told them, voice breaking with every word he spoke.

“Jesus” Bucky whispered, rubbing a hand across his face in shock.

“so the avengers pushed us down, wanted to save us all but – “

“but what?” Steve asked compassionately.

“let’s say- there were more kids that were meant to come with us. Not just, my siblings but – but the rest of the avenger’s kids. Talia, Michael, Betty, Reece, George” he begun to list off, face crumpled as his tears begun to stream faster.

“We were the only ones who made it here in time, I don’t know what happened to everyone else” he told them sadly, turning back to the kids.

“what is it your fighting that took out two continents?” Clint asked them, eyes wide and mouth set grimly.

“you – you don’t want to know” Jason told them, rubbing a hand across his head in a way that was vaguely familiar to Steve.

“so what happens now?” Tony asked them. “because I doubt- “

“look!” the little girl shouted out, pointing to the wall that was becoming blue.

“it’s the portal!” Jason exclaimed, readying his stance into a fighting one. “maybe he’s come for us” he told them.

The avengers followed his lead, all of them preparing for a fight. The portal eventually opened, the hazy figure of a person became more apparent.

“dad?” Jason exclaimed, dropping the knife that was in his hand to rush forward. he embraced the future Tony, hugging him tight as the tears began to fell. Future tony gasped in relief, hugging him back. He then knelt down for the rest of the kids who rushed towards him, peppering him with kisses and holding him tight.

“Daddy, I’m scared” a girl with blond hair told him, looking up at future Tony with all the fear in the world.

“It’s okay Maria, I promise you’ll be okay” he told them, the skip in his voice betraying them. He attempted to grin, a weak attempt but nonetheless seemed to cheer the kids up. “you trust me don’t you?” he asked, his voice shaking. The little girl nodded, grinning toothily and kissing her dad on the cheek, the blood smearing across future Tony’s face.

Then future tony stood up, gesturing for all the kids to pay attention. Focusing primarily on the eldest child, Jason, but glancing at the other children and the avengers, he spoke.

“Asia, Africa, Australia and Europe are gone. He’s- he’s coming for America next. The last place, a home to the brave and free. I figure he’s going to do it in the tower, that’s where I’ll be waiting for- “

“waiting?!” Jason cried out, voice loud and angry as he stepped forward to his dad. Future tony simply placed his hands on his son’s shoulders. “jace, son listen to me. I have to go back – to avenge all those who didn’t make it. I have to, I’m an avenger”

“you’re not!” Nat cried out, the young girl – barely seven or eight, stepping forward. tears were streaming down her face, as she clutched to future tony. “Daddy please. There’s no avengers left, don’t sacrifice yourself for nothing”

“oh baby” Tony’s face crumpled, “there’s still one avenger left. Me. I have to- for everyone. Please understand”

“you’re leaving us” said the other son, coming closer after briefly kissing his younger sibling’s heads. “dad, we’ve lost everyone else. Our cousins, aunts, uncles, friends, _pops_ ” his voice broke. “please don’t leave us” he pleaded. Future tony shook his head, tears running down his face.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice” he told them firmly.

Steve decided it was time to step in. “listen, Mr Stark, is there anything we can do to help you? We can fight alongside- “

“no!” future tony snapped. “I don’t want anyone else to die. Just me” he grinned wryly at that.

“please let us help you” Bruce said softly, turning his warm eyes on the weary looking Tony stark that stood before him.

“you can. By looking after my children” he told them. The kids cried at that, shaking their heads.

“Sir” came Jarvis’ voice. It emanated from the future Tony’s pocket.

“yeah j?” he asked aloud.

“sir” Jarvis sounded hesitant, “you have a message from Captain Rogers” Tony’s eyes widened at that, as the kids perked up and looked brokenly towards their father.

“play it J” he said softly.

“sir, I think it best you sit down with the children” Stark, as Steve tried now to think of him, sat down on the floor besides his children, holding them for comfort. “playing now” Jarvis told them.  

The whole room watched as from Tony’s watch, a video projected into the air. It was of himself, future – or alternate, Steve rogers.

His head was smeared with blood, eyes bloodshot and face weary. He was pressed against a dusty wall, panting loudly with every breath he took. The camera tilted before steadying.

“tony, kids. To whoever gets this, I’m sorry” he told them brokenly, eyes watering as he looked at them with such a broken expression. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, save you like I’ve done so many others. I hope you’ve made it, made it to somewhere you can be happy. You’re my family, and I love you all. I thought you should know; the rest of the kids are gone. The avengers- I saw them- “he couldn’t finish the sentence, trailing off and looking back at the camera.

“I want you to know how proud I am to be your father”

The comment aroused gasps from all the present avengers, who looked in shock at the time travellers. Steve looked to tony, who seemed just as shocked as he was. Shrugging, he turned back to the video.

“-I never would’ve believed I would have a family again, but I do. Thanks to you tony. A husband, a best friend, a team and children.” He laughed sadly, coughing. It was only then the blood was notable, trickling from the side of his mouth. He wiped it off with his hand, looking at the blood for a few seconds before looking back to the screen.

“so let me say goodbye. Nat, baby girl, I love you so much. My little princess, who loves aunt nat. she would tell you this, _stay strong_. You can do anything you set your mind to, and I believe in you. Me and your father both. I love you Natalia Rogers-Stark. Always and forever”

The young girl was gazing at the screen with such a broken expression, hand clutching Starks. Stark was pale, frozen, as he stared at the screen.

“Sarah, honey. You’re such a little spitfire, you get that from me” he laughed, “and your dad I guess” he rolled his eyes at that. “you remind me of my mum. She was kind like you, nurturing. That’s why I want you to look after your brothers and sisters. For me, and for everyone else. I love you always”

Steve coughed louder this time, more blood trailing from his mouth. “Maria now. We named you that because you look like your grandmother so much. You get your warm brown eyes from your daddy and grandmother, your hair from your grandfather. Maria baby, you were our first daughter. We were so happy to hear you were a girl, after dealing with such troublesome sons. We fought over whether to call you Maria or Sarah, but the moment we laid eyes on you, we knew. So beautiful, I just want you to know I love you very much.

“James, son. You are so like your father it infuriates me sometimes. Both of you down in the lab for god knows how many hours, me struggling to get you both to eat and drink. It’s painful sometimes, but worth it to see you both smile. Stay like that, like your dad. An inventor. Tony had to go through some of the worst events in his life, to create his greatest achievements. Now you do too. But I have every faith in your son, and I want you to know that I love you.

“And Jason, our first born son. When we had you, we were terrified. Avengers, famous, hated. We couldn’t believe it – but then you opened your eyes and I had everything I ever needed. A child, someone we had to protect. You scared us, but opened our eyes to another world. As the eldest, you have a lot of pressure. Especially as a super soldier – you have both serums, mine and your father’s extremis. The rest of the kids have mine, but you have both – it will be harder for you to deal, but I have every faith. I love you son, always.  “

Once again Steve coughed loudly, this time the blood splattering his hand was bright red and covering his entire hand. Stark gasped, tears falling down his face as he pulled the youngest closer to him.

“Tony” at the word, Steve’s face lit up with happiness. “tony, my best friend, my lover, my husband. I- I love you so much it’s unbelievable. I hated you at first, you always got on my nerves and annoyed me, but you got under my skin. And then you became more than just a team mate and my friend. I’ve never regretted anything. The day you asked me to marry you” at this, future Steve laughed happily, grinning wryly. “was the best day of my life. Until the kids, and it was everything I had ever dreamed of. I’ve lived for years – an old man as you call me, but this is where I am my happiest. I’m sorry I couldn’t fulfil my promises to you, sorry we couldn’t grow old, but – but everything we had, I’ve loved. I love you Anthony Edward Rogers-Stark, now and forever. Even when I’m gone, I will love you. That’s a promise”

At this, future Steve faltered. Looking down below the camera, he grimaced. “Tony baby, I want you to shut your eyes now. Kids, if you’re watching, please” he begged. Stark looked at his kids, they shut their eyes instantly. Tony seemed reluctant, until future Steve said “please” and Tony did.

Waiting for a few moments, future Steve nodded. “Kids, I want you to be happy. If you survive, I want you to live your lives and enjoy it – don’t worry about avenging us or trying to bring us back. Just _please_ be happy. And tony – I know it’s pointless to tell you this Tony, but I – okay. I know you’re going to get revenge, but – but please. Jheeze, I don’t even know what to say. I’d want you to stay with the kids, be happy. But – but I know you can’t. That two Tony’s can’t live in the same place, but I- I love you anyway. When you fight him, which I know you will, I want you to think of us. He will win, but think of us anyway. In your last moments I want you to think of happy times. Goodbye tony, I love you. Immensely, always.”

His voice grew faint, and the camera tilted.

Steve glanced over to find that the future starks were all crying silently, body shaking.

“love you, always” the camera dropped completely, tilting on its side. It was only at that angle, that the avengers were able to see the cause for all of future Steve’s damage. Steve was pressed against the wall, a large spear stabbed straight through him and into the wall behind him.

“love you, always” he repeated again, one final time before he fell silent and his body slumped forwards onto the spear.

“sir” Jarvis said with caution. “you may open your eyes now”. Future Tony stood up shakily, before nodding to himself. Pressing something in his pockets, the portal seen before shimmered back to life. He walked towards it, then stopped to look back. He looked first to the avengers, in particular to himself and Steve. “look after them, please.” At this, Tony said the first thing he had said to his future self. “I promise you, with everything I have in me, I will love and protect them as my own.”

Future tony was satisfied at this, then turned back to his kids. “I love you, always. See you on the other side” he said, before stepping into the portal and disappearing completely. The kids all leaped up, hands outstretched and crying out. But they were too late, Tony was gone through the portal, to certain death, and they were left here alone.  

There was silence for a few moments, until the kids launched into tears. Jason stood up, face harsh. “listen, we- “he fell silent. Turning to the avengers, “is it possible for us to stay here? To watch a... movie?”

“sure” Steve said quickly, nodding at them. “whatever you need”

“can I watch the little mermaid?” Nat asked sleepily, rubbing her head against Maria’s shoulders. Jason nodded. Jason made his way to the sofa, gesturing for the kids to follow him. Jarvis silently put on the movie as requested, and Steve watched with a broken heart as the kids watched the movie, whilst the two sons looked at each other sadly.


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers have just watched the world of the five Stark children crumble to the ground - the goodbye message from a dying Steve Rogers, and the goodbye from a Tony Stark they knew headed to certain death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks for the response so far, I hope you'll continue to enjoy.   
> Dont hesitate to comment on anything you'd like to see, or just enjoyed.   
> Byeeee

Standing in the other room, Steve pressed a hand to his head. He let out a loud sigh, looking at the rest of the avengers. The demeanour of the avengers was one of those who had been broken. They had just watched Steve die, were certain Tony had gone to his death, and watched as five kids lost their entire world – literally. Steve had no idea how to repair this mess. It frustrated him, for a national icon of hope and perseverance, he couldn’t help those five kids out there. It was at times like these, where he was reminded of his true nature. That sometimes, he was just a man. And sometimes, people can’t do any more, no matter how much they wish it.

“What happens now?” Bruce asked quietly, not meeting anyone’s eyes. he was staring down at the floor, fists clenching and unclenching in an effort to restrain the hulk. It seemed the green beast within him acutely felt the pain of the children, and wanted to be released as so as to release his anger.

“we protect them” tony told them with resolution. His face was set in a harsh line, eyes darkened. But his fingers twitched, betraying his true emotion. The scene had rattled him, perhaps it was seeing his death? Seeing Steve’s death? Knowing that in the future, or the future of another realty, he would have kids, only to lose them?

“always” Steve said. Then winced as he realised he had unconsciously mimicked the words of the future Steve.

“what do we do about the kids?” Natasha asked.

“we provide them with comfort until they are able warriors” Thor told them firmly, his normal joyous voice overwhelmed with sadness.

“how do we do that? Their entire world is dead, they listened to their father die and know their other father will die too” Clint told them miserably.

“we remember them” came the voice of an intruder. They turned, to face Jason and James standing there.

“we remember our fathers, our family. We mourn, we memorialise, we embody. We don’t forget” James said strictly. Jason wrapped an arm around his brother, looking at him sadly. He nodded along with him, shutting his eyes for a few moments to ensure his stability.

“our father’s loss is – is not welcomed. But, he did what he could to protect us. My main concern is- is the next evil” Jason told them, looking down at his brother before looking up to face Steve.

“speaking of, who is that? You never mentioned the name” Bruce suggested curiously.

“his name is Thanos” James told them. Thor’s face paled, as he struggled to speak. The Norse God’s mouth opened and shut a few times, before we finally regained the words.

“you mean Thanos of – “

“yes” James told him simply.

“this is- we must summon aid from the allfather. He could provide us with- “he begun to speak quickly, reaching for Mjolnir.

“no” Jason told them. “I want to speak with Loki”

“you know of my brother?” Thor asked him with confusion.

“yes. I want to speak with him, he knows of thanos”

“I assure you, young starks, that my brother does not know of- “

“I didn’t ask you what you _do or do not know!_ I said I want to speak to Loki” Jason snapped. It was then Steve could see the mixture of himself and tony in the young boy – the determined glare of Steve, mixed with the bared teeth of Tony when he was at his very angriest.

Thor calmed, nodding. “I apologise young stark, I will ask permission for him to be brought here” James nodded in acknowledgment, then gave a small bleak smile.

“thank you. I- I ask that you don’t disturb us tonight. Especially you two” he looked pointedly at Steve and Tony, “the girls are still young. They might – awaken and believe that you’re our dads” he told them.

Steve nodded sympathetically, whilst Tony’s frowned.

“what was I- or other Stark like as a father?” he couldn’t resist asking the question. One of his long standing issues with pepper was the subject of children, he was reluctant to have them due to the fear he would be like Howard – an alcoholic, neglecting father.

“Dad was- he was amazing. He had this constant fear of being like Howard, but he wasn’t. He was there for us, taught us, nurtured us, loved us. Always. He- he made robots for us, taught us how to do it. Showed us that our brain was just as important as our body. He loved us all, equally.”

“he taught us the importance of family” James told them. “he taught us that the avengers were our family, taught us that love was always the most important thing”

“and me? I mean, Steve” Steve couldn’t resist asking now, eager to hear what he was like as a father. He had never expected to have children, not with the life he had now.

“pops was the mom” James laughed. “he worried over us, worried that we would be kidnapped, or hurt, or left out. Dad was the one who let us sneak out to parties and kept secrets. But pops was always there when we needed him. They both were” James smiled wistfully, looking down to his bracelet.

“what’s that?” Bruce asked him. James held up his wrist to show them the bracelet on his arm, a worn string with a metal tag. “this is- this is a routine with our family” James begun.

Jason took over. “when we’re five, dad and pops help us make these bracelets. We all have one each, different in their own way. Dad helps us make the metal tag and does the engraving with us, whilst pops does the drawing on our tags. Their all unique. It’s a bonding thing. We spend days together, being taught by dad and pops”

“what’s on yours?” Clint asked them curiously.

“My bracelet says “Well damn”, and has a picture of the avenger’s symbol” Jason smiled wryly at the perplexed expressions on their faces.

“why-?” tony asked him.

“’Well damn’ is the first thing dad said when he realised him and pops were having a kid. The avengers tower is where I was when I was born” Jason told them.

“and mine says, “he’s got your eyes Steve” with a picture of a wrench. It’s simple really – because I have pops eyes, and I love mechanics like dad”

“the girls?”

“You’ll have to ask them” James told them shrugging. “I’m here for food” he changed the subject quickly, turning to look at Tony.

“sure, anything. What do you want?”

“nachos, fries, Lucozade, Cheetos, grapes, chocolate, sugar sweets and green tea” he listed off mechanically.  

“sure” Tony told him, smiling gently and failing. Jason still appreciated the gesture none the less, tilting his head forward in thanks.  

“thanks da- Mr Stark” James corrected quickly, wincing painfully at the slip up.

“no- no problem “tony told him, stammering with uncertainty.

“I will have the food delivered to the common living room” Jarvis announced in the room.

“thanks J” the boys said in unison, before both turning to leave the kitchen and go back into the room where their siblings were. As they left, silence once again filled the room.

“Jesus” Bruce whispered. “I feel for those kids. It must be hard, losing your family and then seeing doppelgangers of them, even though it’s not really them” he whispered forlornly.

“well” Tony said, “we should all retire. It’s been a crazy day” he said, turning quickly and then walking out of the room. Steve followed him, waving a small bye to the avengers.

Tony had walked quickly downstairs to his lab, causing Steve to jog to catch pace. Steve caught the door before it managed to shut, slipping inside the room.

“Tony, you okay?” he asked the mechanic, who had sat down on the chair and begun tinkering with some objects Steve had no clue about.

“sure, why not?”

“um- “Steve didn’t really want to bring up the issue of their future kids. “today’s been stressful” he simply said.

“I know” was all Tony replied. Steve nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

“okay, I’ll see you in the morning” he told Tony, standing up and exiting the room. Tony waved half-heartedly behind him, focused intensely on the work before him.

As he entered his room and laid down on the bed, he looking up at the ceiling, the fatigue hitting him instantly. Today was too much to handle, but he would do as he had promised and protect the children as his own.

-

The next morning, the avengers found the children all curled up on the large sofa, asleep. In the centre was Jason and James, head resting on one another. Beside Jason was Nat and Maria, both wrapped around him tightly, their heads on his chest. Resting on James was Sarah, his arm wrapped around her shoulder loosely. Covering them was one large, fluffy blanket that kept them warm. The avengers stood there in silence, watching the children who had lost everything they had in one night.

“morning” Clint whispered, finally breaking the silence. That mere whisper was enough to break the peace, as all the children sat up on alert. Jason was already up and facing them, stance prepared to fight. His stance relaxed when he realised it was just them, and nodded to them in greeting.

“morning kids, sleep well?” Bruce asked them gently, giving them a small smile. It seemed to cheer up Nat, as she grinned widely at the doctor. He blinked sheepishly, then smiled back.

“breakfast?” Jason asked them.

Steve nodded. “come on into the kitchen, there’s plenty of food there ready for you”

Jason gestured for the kids to follow him, which they did. They all filed into the kitchen, taking seats beside each other. James sat on the outside, leaving one seat open in particular.

“who is that seat for?” Natasha asked him.

“it’s for Uncle James” he told her, looking pointedly at the former winter soldier who stood there in the corner of the room. His face twitched slightly, the only expression that showed he was surprised.

“ты мой дядя Джеймс. ты научил меня , как бороться, как быть сильным. Я был назван в честь вас. ты моя любимая . Вы не можете быть точно его , но вы по-прежнему вы . зима солдат , assest , Джеймс . теперь приходят и сидят с нами . Пожалуйста”

 

_you're my uncle James. you taught me how to fight, how to be strong. I was named after you. you're my favourite. you may not be exactly him, but you're still you. winter soldier, asset, James. now come and sit with us. please._

 

The winter soldier stood in silence for a minute, before nodding in acceptance. He took the offered seat and begun to silently eat next to the kids. Steve stared at the scene before him for a few seconds, before turning to look at the rest of the avengers. They too were shocked, especially since Bucky had never shown any social actions before. So the sight of the kids sitting next to Bucky was one that shocked them as much as it intrigued them.

“Midgardian brothers, children and fair maiden, I have brought my brother Loki” Thor announced loudly, entering the room with a tied up, sullen Loki behind him. His face was cool, by the glare he gave to the handcuffs on his mouth, feet and ankle showed his distaste for his current position.

“Loki” Steve greeted him curtly, whilst the rest of the avengers outright glared. Loki nodded, gesturing for the mouth guard to be taken out. Once it was, he smirked.

“so Captain, what reason have you brought me- “he cut off abruptly, once he caught notice of the kids. They stood, waiting for his reaction.

“ _what is this?”_ he snarled. “my magic?”

“yes” Jason said.

“wait what?” all the avengers cried out.

“Why is my magic all over you?!” Loki questioned them angrily. “whose spawn are you?”


	3. Uncle Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has requested to speak to Loki regarding Thanos. Loki has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the chapters so far.   
> This will be the last chapter for a week or so - sorry about that

“Midgardian brothers, children and fair maiden, I have brought my brother Loki” Thor announced loudly, entering the room with a tied up, sullen Loki behind him. His face was cool, by the glare he gave to the handcuffs on his mouth, feet and ankle showed his distaste for his current position.

“Loki” Steve greeted him curtly, whislt the rest of the avengers outright glared. Loki nodded, gesturing for the mouth guard to be taken out. Once it was, he smirked.

“so Captain, what reason have you brought me-“ he cut off abruptly, once he caught notice of the kids. They stood, waiting for his reaction.

“ _what is this?”_ he snarled. “my magic?”

“yes” Jason said.

“wait what?” all the avengers cried out.

“Why is my magic all over you?!” Loki questioned them angrily. “whose spawn are you?”

“We’re the children of Tony and Steve. The reason your magic is over us, is because you opened the portal for us to escape here. Our world was in danger and you – you gave us a way out” Maria told him, eyes wide and fixed on his own. Loki’s eyes narrowed at her, softening slightly before turning back harshly to Jason.

“and why would I do that?” he asked, sneering at everyone in the room.

“You’re our uncle” Nat told him simply, grinning cheekily at the god who was stunned into silence.

“what?!” “repeat that” “what the fuck” “hey! Watch your language barton!”

“listen!” Jason commanded them. “in our time, or world, whatever, Loki is like an uncle to us. He gave his life for us to get here. His magic is over us, his spells warded into our very clothing to protect us” Jason told them, eyes flashing as he looking meaningfully at the avengers in order for them to stop causing problems.

“Is this the reason you brought Loki here, young stark? To strengthen the bonds of protection?” Thor asked jauntily.

“the reason, is private” Jason told him. “may I speak with him alone?” he asked the room politely.

“I really don’t think you should” Steve interrupted, a frown on his face.

“why not? I can protect myself” he told them, adjusting his trousers so they could see the several weapons hidden in his trousers.

“oh really?” Loki sneered.

“yes. First of all, your protection charms means _even you_ can’t hurt me. Secondly, I’m a super soldier so what damage you do inflict, I will heal” Jason told him smugly.

“no” Clint told him firmly. He had still not forgotten what Loki had done to him, and wouldn’t be forgiving him for it any time soon. The look the winter soldier gave Loki showed that he too was aware of the Gods mind controlling abilities, and didn’t appreciate it one bit.

“I wasn’t asking you” Jason replied stonily. “I wasn’t asking any of you, no matter how it sounded. I _will_ speak to Loki alone”

“no” Bucky spoke. “I will be there; you speak” He told him. Jason turned to him, assessing his face for a few moments. “acceptable” he told him.

“follow me” Jason told them both, leading both the men into the neighbouring room. Steve gave a concerned look, but Bucky nodded at him and he seemed to relax slightly. Loki smirked at the room, following the soldiers into the next room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Leaning against the wall, he smirked. “so, kid, what’s the deal?” he asked, but was shocked by the young man holding him in a crushing hug.

“what are you doing?”

“hugging you. I haven’t seen you since – since you died” he told him emotionally. This was the first time Bucky had seen the young man facial expressions collapse completely.

“We’re close…you and i?”

“yes. You’re all family to me, but you – you gave your life without hesitation for ours. I owe you for our lives” he told Loki, finally stepping back.

“so if you owe me, why am I here? I presume to do you a favour?”

“yes” Jason told him.

“and that is…?” Loki asked him. Jason looked hesitantly at Bucky, before turning his gaze back to Loki.

“I want you to open the portal back into my world”

“and why would I do that?”

“because I have to go back and kill thanos”

“ _THANOS?_ Thanos?” Loki hissed, eyes widened.

“Yes. Thanos. You have magic, I need it- so I can kill him. I cant change things, but I can get revenge” he told him, a manical grin on his face.

“How much magic are we needing here?” Loki asked him.

“lots. Not only to open it, but to stop him from coming through”

“I doubt I have that much power”

“leave it to me. As long as we have a deal”

“remind me again why I would help you, when you already owe me and I don’t know you?”

“because we’re family, you and i. you may not know me now, but in the future I am your nephew. Cousin to your kids, and their protectors. I failed, but, let me get revenge” he pleaded. Loki looked searchingly into his eyes, before nodding minutely.

Jason sighed in relief. He then turned to Bucky, “don’t tell anyone what you heard”

Bucky nodded in acceptance. Jason smiled.


	4. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers decide it's time to get to know the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a week since I updated guys, but I promise to update more frequently!  
> Enjoy and comment

Tony was holed up in his lab, working on prototypes for Natasha’s new weapons. He was humming along to the music absently, when he noticed the knock on his door. Standing there was James, looking hesitant. Tony gestured for him to come in. the kid did so, pushing his long dark hair back from his face. It was on then Tony realised he was still wearing the clothes he had from when he first appeared; dark black jeans, a black top and trainers. But the dark colour did nothing to hide the rusted crimson across his chest, and smeared on his arms.

“hi” he told Tony, giving a small wave.

“hey kid, how are you?” tony asked him, attempting to make a conversation.

“I’m good. I was just wondering if I could stay down here?” he asked him curiously.

“sure thing. What do you want to do?”

“could I just have some metal and weapons? I like to tinker”

“sure, knock yourself out” tony told the kid, trusting him to know his way around the lab and the materials in it. As tony looked back down to the materials ahead of him, he decided to strike up a conversation with the kid.

“so tell me about yourself kid”

“I’m fifteen, second kid. I like mechanics, ever since I was young. Dad used to make things with me, helped me build the iron man suit and stuff”

“you…liked it?”

“hell yeah, I loved it” the kid told him.  Tony glanced over his shoulder to find the kid seated similarly to tony, having pushed aside all the notes on Tony’s desk to make space for the new materials on the desk. Tony watched him pick up a soldering iron, and watched for a few seconds before turning back to his own work.

“dad started off with small things, but pushed me. He made this game with me”

“oh yeah?”

“yeah. He’d give me a list of materials, tools and techniques, and then tell me to guess what he was making with it. It was fun, and my reward would always be something – a trip out, a gadget. Something that showed how much he cared”

Tony’s throat suddenly became difficult to swallow at the emotion that swelled up. He was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation, especially since he had never shared a father-son bond like that before.

“yeah that’s, uh, something” he replied.

“so would it be okay to just chill here sometimes?”

“yeah sure kid, I’ll give J the access code”

“thanks”

“anytime”

-

 

Bruce was hunched over his desk, running more calculations for shield. Sipping periodically on his green tea, he looked up to find Nat standing there.

“Hey uncle Bruce” she told him merrily, causing Bruce to frown in concern.

“Hey Natalia?” he questioned.

“yep, but you can call me Nat. everyone does. So, watcha working on?”

“just doing some research for shield. You need anything?”

“no I just – I just. At home I always come here because its peaceful and, after the- “she swallowed, looking away, “I thought it might be good to be here.” Bruce softened, feeling too strong the emotions of despair and sadness.

“could I stay here?” she whispered quietly.

“I don’t think – the hulk is”

“it’s okay, hulk doesn’t hurt me. We play sometimes” she told him. “please?” she asked again sweetly. He nodded, waving his arm around the room in acceptance. Shutting the door, she made herself comfortable in the corner of the room where the futon was. Bruce had placed a futon, scented candles, stress balls and a few sweets in the corner as a place of rest when he felt tense or on the verge of hulking it. It seemed Natasha enjoyed it, as she curled herself up on the futon and began to shut her eyes in relaxation.

Bruce merely smiled at the sight. It was good that she was relaxing, she needed it as much as possible after the past few days. It was unfair to lose a parent – but everyone? It was too much, too fast, too brutal for them.

Glancing back at the girl, he was happy that he could bring some form of comfort to the young girl.


	5. Dont drink,  kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers learn something the kids have been hiding from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time it took to update guys! I know its been longer than a week, but I was so caught up in the Harry Potter craze that I lost track.   
> who read the new book? I did!  
> Anyway, sorry again. Just to give you all a heads up, this fic will be coming to an end soon, so anything you'd like to see... let me know!

Time seemed to pass quickly, Steve thought. Then he snorted at the sheer ridiculousness of that thought, for _him_ time always passed quickly. It had been three weeks since the children had arrived, and they had seeminly adapted well. He frequently saw the pain in their eyes when they looked at the avengers, especially at him and Tony – he felt the same, when he looked at Peggy. But then he supposed it wasn’t exactly the same, because this Peggy was his peggy, and these avengers weren’t their parents.

Yet, all things considering, they had adapted well. Jason remained the same, often stoic and lost in his thoughts, but was still a protector for the younger siblings. He informaed the avengers on what they needed to know, helped the children and bridged the gap between the avengers and the children.

James had become extremely close with Tony, and it was becoming a rare sight to see one without the other. Whne tony was in his lab for long hours, james was there too – sometimes working with tony, or simply just focusing on his own designs whilst being in tony’s presence. Steve found it sweet to watch tony open up more, become more sociable. The avengers saw more of tony now. Usually, he would hide away in his lab for hours, surviving simply on coffee. James had managed to alter that routine but adamantly stating that if tony stayed down there without food, he too would do the same. So that was how tony joined in with more team nights and became closer with the kid, who he was fond of.

This case was similar for Nat, who had become extremely close with bruce. The gentle scientist had a wy of calming her down from her nightmares, often telling her tales he learnt from india, or making her soothing teas and she drifted to sleep.

After the rest week, which was arduous for all of the inhibitants, things had become smoother. The girls often had nightmares of their parents, or dreams they had returned – it was heart breaking to inform them that it wasn’t the case. But they seemed to adapt to it well, taking all the situations into stride and each of them managing to wrap the avengers around their fingers.

On this particular night, Jason had requested an avengers dinner to thank the avengers for all they had done. Despite Steve’s assurances that it wasn’t necessary, they had insisted. So on the Friday night, in the common kitchen, all the avengers and children were seated at a table. Tony had insisted on hiring professionals to cook, but Jason had told them that he and Steve had often enjoyed cooking for the avengers – and thus, tony relented.

Seated at the long table, the avengers sat on one end and their future children at the other end.

“hey everyone” Jason told them, quite sheepishly, “the food will be done soon, so until then – everyone can just relax”

Tony leaned over to Steve and whispered in his ear “he looks like you there”, laughing when Steve merely shrugged.

“Looks like me, but has a lot of you in him Tony” tony only frowned for a quick moment, before he laughed loudly and patting steve on the back. “that he does Cap, but that’s not to say its all good stuff he has from me”

“Tony” steve frowned at the negative turn of events, “every part of you is good” he said earnestly. Tony glanced into his wide eyes, his smile slipping for a moment. Then smiling faintly, he nodded towards steve before turning around uncomfortably to Thor who was beside him. Steve leaned back, letting out a sigh. It seemed tony still couldn’t believe him when he complimented him. Why had howard messed up so much as a father? Why had he messed up as a friend?

Jason returned, carrying two trays in his arms. Placing it down on the long table, he let James and Maria place the rest of the trays along the table. There was a variety of food – roast chicken, steak, roast lamb, potatoes, rice, vegetables – all the food steve had desired when he was younger.

 “let’s eat” Jason told them smiling. He raised a glass, gesturing for everyone else to do it. The avengers all raised their glass of wine, even thor who grimaced at the dainty cup, whilst the kids raised their glasses of orange juice. Bucky had opted out of alcohol, and had instead settled on drinking water.

“I just wanted to say thanks for having us, for looking after us. We’ve been through a lot, but, I’m glad we had you to help us through. So, here’s to the avengers”Jason told them politely, raising his glass to the ceiling as the kids whooped.

“to the avengers” they all chorused, everyone taking a sip. Only after the first taste, did Steve realise something was wrong. None of the kids had touched their drinks, and Jason was looking at them with a complicated expression.

“what- why aren’t you drinking?” Steve asked him with a foreboding feeling.

“I can’t drink any of this, it’s for you” he told them simply.

“Steve, I think it’s drugged” he heard tony say. Tony had gotten to his feet, and attempted to stagger towards Jason. After making it a few steps, he collapsed against the counter. Jason caught him, and helped lay him down on the ground.

“relax, don’t fight it” James told them. “it’ll happen faster”

Everything around Steve was swirling, hazy and darkening. The faces of the avengers mimicked his own – fear, anger, betrayal. He turned one last time to Jason, to find eyes so like Tony’s watching him carefully. Those eyes were the last thing he saw before he slumped against the table, everything going dark.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers awaken, and learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Consider this an apology for the lack of updates last week.

“are we sure this is the right thing?” Nat asked Maria, as she helped to lug Clint’s body into the living room. As they finally pushed him against the wall, they gave each other a high five and placed the handcuffs around Clint’s hands. These hand cuffs in particular gave a small amount of electric current which stopped all bodily movements, meaning the avengers could only lay down and watch. Clint was the last body to be handcuffed against the wall, the rest of the avengers were in identical states of being bound against the wall.

“This is the right thing” James told them, hugging his younger sisters close and kissing them on the forehead.

“But- what if it makes things worse?” Nat asked him quietly. James sighed, remembering his sister was only six years old and was still naïve to the whole world in general.

“No matter what, you have us right?”

“yeah” she told him.

“and what are we…?”

“family!”

“Exactly, you’ll always have family girls. I promise you” he told them, kissing them both on their heads and turning to catch Sarah who had run into the hug. Jason was the last to arrive, hugging his younger siblings.

“Things are different, but- it doesn’t have to be” he told them, making eye contact with James.

 

When Steve awoke, he realised several things. First of all, he and all the avengers were tied up against the wall. Looking at the rest of them, he realised they felt exactly like he did.

“what is this?” he asked Jason angrily. Jason shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant. The clothes he was wearing earlier that night – the suit- had changed, and he was now wearing dark tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie.

“we had to stop you somehow” he told steve, looking pained to see the anger and betrayal on the avengers face.

“what are you planning?” Bruce asked, struggling more and more against his bonds.

“please don’t struggle, you’ll only hurt your arms” Nat told Bruce sadly, wincing at the glare she got. Bruce’s eyes softened at seeing the six year olds eyes well up with tears, but promptly turned back to face Jason with a glare.

“what are you planning?” Bruce asked again.

“they need my help” they heard a familiar voice say smugly. They turned in anger to find Loki entering the room, fully dressed and smirking.

“brother! What is this ridiculousness?” thor bellowed. “I demand you release us!” He pulled uselessly on the handcuffs, roaring and calling for Mjolnir who didn’t come to his aid.

“you demand nothing!” Loki told him snidely, walking over to the children. “Are we ready?”

“We are” Jason told him. The door to the living room opened, and James and Maria walked in with a large metal contraption.

Tony paled. “what is that? What have you made? What are you doing with Loki?” he asked in rapid succession. He turned his head to look at Steve, eyes pleading silently. Steve winced at the look, knowing he was in no position to help Tony any more than Tony was to help him.

Jason stood beside the large metal contraption, picking up the wires and attaching them to his own head. As he kneeled on the ground, he begun to remove his shirt until his chest was bare. Loki took out two vials from his pocket, and begun smearing symbols onto Jason’s chest.

“Jason! Speak to us! What are you doing?!” Steve yelled, struggling pointlessly against the restraints.

“I’m trying to save my family” he told them

“what do you mean?” Steve asked him in confusion

“If there’s a way I can go back, to before my family was killed. I can kill thanos”

“you want to kill thanos, the guy who systemically took out continents. That’s dumb” tony snorted, but Steve could see the fear hidden behind his eyes.

“How did you even plan this anyway?” bruce asked them. The rest of the avengers – Natasha and Clint were instead silent, choosing to watch wordlessly at how everything progressed.

“it begun with Loki. I told him of my plan, and he agreed.” Jason told them, strethching to let Loki continue to spread symbols on his chest. James walked into the room with a large black bag and dropped it on the floor before Jason, who nodded to him.

“Then James spent more time with tony, enough until he was in the lab alone, making this” he waved the metal box in his hand. Tony winced, muttering a quiet sorry under his breath to steve.

“theres nothing to be sorry about” he tried to comfort tony.

“yes there is. The kid was 3 feet away from me the entire time, and I didn’t even notice!” he berated himself harshly.

“don’t be like that” James told him. “I did the same thing you with with Yinsen, I made it seem like I was creating something different”

“you learnt it from me”

“I learnt it from the best” James corrected.

Jason chose to continue the story. “Nat spent time with Bruce, enough that she learnt of his gamma radiation research and manipulated it into doing what I needed. “ bruces eyes widened.

“I- I didn’t think I needed to cover it up!” he told tony quickly. “shes only six, I didn’t think-“

“its okay brucie” Tony assured him.

“We’re all the children of Tony stark, that mean’s we’re geniuses – whether six or not. Don’t feel to guilty about it” Sarah told them, smiling quickly at bruce.

“I spent time with thor, enough that I got to know him and Mjolnir. I can wield her in my world, so I needed to find out if I could here. “ Jason told them. Opening the bag James had dropped in front of him, he showed them Mjolnir – who he could indeed, pick up.

 

“what’s the end game?” tony asked him, having gone very quiet.

“Loki gives me his magic. The gamma radiation enhances everything. Mjolnir gives me more power. The box amplifies the magic by itself, again and again”

“you could die!” Bruce cried out. “look what radiation did to me!”

“no offence, but we’re smarter. Five starks, with the extremis serum means we’re smarter. We’ve taken precautions” Jason told him. Yet, Steve caught the small flicker in his eyes.

“what’s the percentage of success?” Steve asked him very quietly.

“it doesn’t matter”

“what’s the percentage?!” Steve yelled, shocking them into silence.

“40% if everything works to plan. 30% without the amplifier. 20% if the gamma radiation doesn’t work. 2% if the magic doesn’t work. But there’s also issues regarding how it reacts to me” he told them straight forwardly.

“Jesus. Forty percent of success! That’s not enough. Things could go wrong!” Steve cried out. “please don’t!” he pleaded, not wanting to see them die.

“I’m sorry, but you don’t have a choice “he told them, unconsciously mimicking the words of his father when he too left.

Loki stepped forward, placing his hands on Jason’s shoulders. Shutting his eyes, Loki begun to mutter under his breath. The runes on Jason’s body begun to light up, and Jason gritted his teeth at the uncomfortable sensation. As the light begun to run across his body, he collapsed to the ground. James and Sarah helped pull him across the room to the chair. As he relaxed in it, body still tinging with the unfamiliar sensation, he gestured to Maria. Out of her pocket she took an illuminous vial out of her pocket. Jason tilted his head back, open his mouth as she poured the vial down his throat. Body beginning to convulse, the girls had to hold down his arms.

“Get the amplifier” Loki commanded. James quickly took the box, turning it on. The electric current run through his body, making him yell aloud.

“Stop it! For fucks sake, just stop it!” tony yelled, amidst the other avengers who also yelled.

Jason’s body continued to twitch, until he fell silent. As he did, Loki dropped to the ground panting. He twitched weakly, gesturing for the kids to release Jason. They did so in silence, looking to see if he was okay. After a few moments of silence, Jason’s body moved.

As he slowly stood up, they saw he looked different. His eyes were blue – a neon blue that seemed to mirror the haze around him.

“it worked” Loki informed him quickly. He nodded, then turned to the kids as Loki begun to try and open the portal.

As the blue portal shimmered once again into existence, Jason walked closer to it. “James, you’re in charge now. If this doesn’t work, I’m sorry. But I have to try. I love you all, and – and to the avengers” he looked in particular at Steve and tony, “thank you for everything. But, I couldn’t be here – look at my dad and pops, knowing that your other versions are dead. So, thanks again. Look after them all” and with that, he waved goodbye and entered the portal.


	7. The truth is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids finally tell the Avengers their reasoning behind their actions. Steve and Tony talk.

  * PREVIOUSLY



 

_“I just wanted to say thanks for having us, for looking after us. We’ve been through a lot, but, I’m glad we had you to help us through. So, here’s to the avengers”Jason told them politely, raising his glass to the ceiling as the kids whooped._

_“to the avengers” they all chorused, everyone taking a sip. Only after the first taste, did Steve realise something was wrong. None of the kids had touched their drinks, and Jason was looking at them with a complicated expression._

_“what- why aren’t you drinking?” Steve asked him with a foreboding feeling._

_“I can’t drink any of this, it’s for you” he told them simply._

_“Steve, I think it’s drugged” he heard tony say. Tony had gotten to his feet, and attempted to stagger towards Jason. After making it a few steps, he collapsed against the counter. Jason caught him, and helped lay him down on the ground._

_“what’s the end game?” tony asked him, having gone very quiet._

_“Loki gives me his magic. The gamma radiation enhances everything. Mjolnir gives me more power. The box amplifies the magic by itself, again and again”_

_“Jason! Speak to us! What are you doing?!” Steve yelled, struggling pointlessly against the restraints._

_“I’m trying to save my family” he told them_

_“what do you mean?” Steve asked him in confusion_

_“If there’s a way I can go back, to before my family was killed. I can kill thanos”_

  * NOW



 

 

 

“I’m furious” Steve shouted at the kids. “you went behind our backs, lied to us, drugged us and worked with Loki. God knows what happened to your brother. He could be dead now!” Steve yelled at them, taking a small amount of satisfaction in the way they paled minutely.

“we want to bring our parents back” Nat told them shyly.

“well you- “Steve begun, deflating. He wasn’t sure what to say. Then James stood up, suddenly furious.

“do you _know_ what it’s like? To see your family scared. Your dads, aunts and uncles – people you trust, the AVENGERS scared?! They tried to hide it, but it was clear to see. So they stopped trying to find a way to survive, and instead tried to make our last days happy.

But you could see the fear in their eyes. the way they told us every day, all the time they loved us. The way dad and pops would look in each other’s eyes, and I would see this _sadness_. Because they knew they were going to die!

And then thanos came, and it went crazy. I heard aunty Nat and jane die first, the first line of defence. I heard thanos laugh. They pushed us to the portal – we all ran. All of our cousins. But they weren’t fast enough. The look on uncle Bruce’s face – when he sent us here anyway, shutting the portal before our cousins, HIS KIDS, could get there. He put us before them, he knew they wouldn’t make it. So he shut the portal, and died with his kids in his arms. And we come HERE. Here, where you’re all a bunch of idiots! I HATE IT. I hate having to look at you all. you’re not my family, my parents, uncles and aunts. You’re no one to me. You’re not the ones who took us to the park, who played games, tucked us in every night, taught us how to fight. I HATE knowing that my real family are dead, and I’m stuck with you. I have to look my dad in the eye, and see his sadness – the pain and anger he feels. I say night to him, and he doesn’t kiss me on the head and tells me he loves me. Pops doesn’t tell the girls bedtime stories. Bucky doesn’t plait their hair, or Natasha give them sweets. YOURE NOT MY FAMILY. I look at you all, and see strangers wearing my families faces. That’s it. I hate it here. So THAT’S why Jason’s risking his life, because YOU, this world, is not ours. Not yet. And there’s no way in hell I’m going to pretend everything is hunky fucking dory when it isn’t! whilst you’re here, drinking and eating and fucking enjoying life, I’m trying to forget that BOTH my parents died alone! They died on their own, the only thing they had was their memories. They didn’t deserve to die alone, none of them did. “

By the end of the rant, he was panting, hair frazzled and tears running down his face.

“so don’t tell me that my decision was stupid, when it was the best damn thing I’ve done since I got here” he told them quietly, stumbling backwards and falling onto the floor, covering his face with his hands. The girls flanked to his side, sitting down beside him and hugging him.

“we didn’t mean to hurt any of you” Sarah told them, “we just didn’t want to keep hurting”

And that was what broke Steve’s heart even more.

“I’m sorry” he told them hoarsely. “I didn’t realise that – that you were missing everyone. I thought that because I could handle it, handle being in a strange world, that you could too” he apologises profoundly to them, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor as he apologised so he wouldn’t have to look them in the eyes.

“it’s okay” James assured him. “I- Jason will fix things”

“But how can you be sure?” Natasha asked him coolly, her dark eyes fixed on his. This was the first thing she had said.

“Because I believe in him” James told them resolutely, but the near enough imperceptible twitch of his right hand belayed his fear to Tony.

“and if he doesn’t?” Tony asked quietly.

“then he died trying to save our family, which is all we can ask” he shrugged, avoiding eye contact. “Do you mind if I put the girls to sleep? They must be tired”

“oh yeah! Erm, sure” Steve told them awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. He gestured for them to go upstairs, and watched until they left. The moment they did, he sat down on the seat and looked up at Tony as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tony was sympathetic, walking closer to him and taking the seat beside him.

“hey guys?” he asked, looking towards the rest of the avengers. “can you put the girls to bed and just – just give us some time here” he asked them. They nodded in acceptance, Natasha giving him a particularly perceptive glance before they shut the door behind them.

“How you doing cap?” he asked, knowing it was futile to ask. His question seemed extremely loud in the now silent room.

“I just cant believe I forgot about how they were feeling. I thought they were happy here” he looked so frustrated with himself, that tony felt an overwhelming amount of pity and sadness for steve.

“you weren’t expected to notice” he comforted him

“did you realise?” steve asked him perceptively, blue eyes focusing on tony’s own brown ones. Tony swallowed, before nodding slowly.

“yeah, I knew”

“how?” Steve asked him, and sounded so genuinely shocked and intrigued that tony laughed.

“they’re my kids” tony told him. Steve frowned, and opened his mouth to object. “what I mean, is that I’ve had enough practice looking at myself in the mirror and pretending I’m ok. Enough to look into smaller versions of myself, and notice the small twitch of the bottom lip or eye shifts” tony told him, and then instantly felt uncomfortable at how much of himself he had just made vulnerable to Steve.

Steve’s eyes widened, then looked down. “you mean, when I ask you if you’re ok and you say ‘sure cap’ and look away quickly, whilst biting your lip – you’re lying?” he asked

Tony knew he was screwed then, so opted for the truth. “yeah” he told Steve shrugging and smiling to play it off as a light hearted fact.

“I don’t want you to be sad” Steve told him honestly, shifting so he faced Tony’s whole body. “I mean it” he told tony, raising a hand to gently cup his face. Tony inhaled sharply, eyes flickering down to Steve’s hands.

“tony, I- “Steve’s voice trailed off. He leaned in instead of talking, his lips capturing Tony’s in a shocking soft and gentle kissed. Before tony could even react, Steve ended the kiss. He smiled at Tony, then stood up grabbing his shield. “I’ll see you in the morning” he told tony, smiling one last time before leaving the room.

And there tony was left. In a quiet room, with several shocks of the night.

The kids had tricked them.

Jason had used the portal back to a world where he could probably die.

And Steve had kissed him. Steve, had kissed _him._

 


End file.
